4s4hfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
Attacking For this example, we will use our test dummies Character A and B. The way to hit is fairly straightforward: Character A rolls a d20 to hit character B Character B rolls a d20 to parry against this Whoever has the higher roll, gets the hit. Either character A or B could land a hit based on who gets the higher roll. Damage is dictated on the difference in those numbers: Difference of 1-3: blocked, no damage taken. Difference of 4-7: 1hp taken Difference of 8-10: 2hp taken Difference of 11-13: 3hp taken Difference of 14-16: 4hp taken Difference of 17-18: 5hp taken * A nat 1 means that the person that rolled the nat one leaves themselves open to an automatic attack. The person they are fighting gets to roll two d20s and take the difference to determine damage. * A nat 20 means that you crit against the character. You do double damage on this attack. * If the attack would KO the person, they roll a d2. On a 1, they fall KO. On a 2, they hold on at 1hp. ''Example Turn:'' ''It is Character A’s turn. Character A attacks Character B. Character A rolls an 8. Character B rolls an 18. Character B gets the hit, and the difference between 8 and 18 is 10. Consider the chart. This would mean that 2hp is taken by Character A. '' Movement Since this isn’t a battlefield based ttrpg, and we have to simplify things for the sake of writing, movement will be used a bit differently. Later on in the roleplay, movement will be needed for travel times in times of war, but for now, it will be used as a defensive mechanic. Depending on your movement, you can make an extra roll to try and dodge an attack. Your movement is found in the same place in the Classes document that your health is found. Please consult the chart below for if you should roll, and what to roll. '''Movement speed 2 - no roll''' Movement speed 3 - no roll '''Movement speed 4 - no roll''' '''Movement speed 5 - roll a d5 - on 1 you dodge an attack ''' '''Movement speed 6 - roll a d4 - on 1 you dodge an attack ''' '''Movement speed 7 - roll a d3 - on 1 you dodge an attack''' '''Movement speed 8 - roll a d2 - on 1 you dodge an attack''' Crests & Personal Skills '''Major crests mean that you get to roll a d3 on your turn if your crest requires activation.''' '''Minor crests roll a d4. ''' '''''A roll 1 is a successful activation.'' ''' Combat Healing Two Turn Options: Attack or Heal Tanking Two Turn Options: Attack or Fortify Fortify: Take a turn. Instead of attacking, you fortify yourself Upon intercepting an attack, you will only receive half damage (rounded up) instead of full damage. Fortification will remain active until the tank attempts an Intercept. One Per Round: Intercept: Can attempt to intercept an attack for an ally. '''The tank rolls a d20 + their max HP value''' The attacker rolls a d20 + their current movement value (slows affecting) If the tank gets the higher roll, they intercept successfully. If the attacker gets the higher roll, they successfully hit their target. INTERCEPTING DOES NOT USE UP YOUR TURN Bow/Gun Dance/Sing If a character takes a turn to dance/sing to another character, the character being performed to will gain another attack that round. If they have already attacked, they will attack after the dancer/singer. Weapons Sword Lance Axe Brawl Throwing Reason Flying/Mounted/Swift=